William Owen Herondale
William "Will" Owen Herondale is one of the main characters in the novel series [[wikipedia:The_Infernal_Devices|'Infernal Devices']]. He made his debut in ''Illusion II: School Daze'' under the Illusion identity of James Lancaster. Canon Will Herondale is one of the main characters of Infernal Devices. This incarnation of Will stems from the middle of the book Clockwork Angel, where he is developing feelings for his love interest Theresa "Tessa" Gray. He has cut all connections with his family from believing that he is cursed in a way that those close to him will die. Pre-Convergence It can be assumed that Will along with his friends were training and preparing to take down their possible suspect to being the mysterious Magister, who threatened to take down the Nephilim race with an army of clockwork creations. Plot Involvement School Daze He was a fairly prominent figure in the Illusion Game, aiding in the votes for the Saviors whenever he was able to. He was notably close to Teresa Agnes, who at the time was under the Illusion alias of Vivette Anya Stark. No Serenity to be Found As he had opted not to converge with his other self, Will sought to find Teresa Agnes and Malcolm Reynolds, who both had decided to do what he didn't. He would eventually find them and join them on board the Serenity, While on board the Serenity, Will joined the others in their adventures. He was eventually pulled from the ship and into the future, but no time passed on board the ship by the time Will had returned. Traversing Aether During his time on the Serenity, Will was pulled into the Aether facility via time travel. No time on the ship had passed by the time he eventually returned. Will was fairly prominent in the early moments of the event, and spoke with Junko Enoshima for a time. He was eventually left behind and presumably died once the facility was liquidated. Intertwined Lies / Intertwined Truths Will is the main character of Intertwined Lies while he makes a brief appearance in Intertwined Truths. Sometime after his agreement with Yukari to join The Blood Institute and departing from the Serenity, Will had been completing missions for the Institute and had been implied to have been meeting up with Teresa whenever he could on his free time. During a few of his mission that involved eliminating several targets while partnered up with Yukari, one of those targets being Blake Belladonna, Will begins to regret his decision on joining the Blood Institute, feeling like he was secretly lying to Teresa while killing off innocents for the sake of his new occupation. After killing Blake, Will is left to see a strange blue butterfly, but leaves soon after it disappears from his sight. Unlike his earlier kill missions, he is assigned by Exe to a capture mission alongside Add, tasked to capture Nemesis Sudou. Successfully kidnapping Nemesis, Will remembers briefly seeing a blue butterfly and a girl dressed in all blue before completing this capture mission. Several days later, Will is assigned to put a catalyst that would summon demons into another world, but is immediately attacked by Lapis Lazuli. Despite his attempts to ward the girl off and to convince her to not fight him, he unintentionally cuts her ponytail off right before they would be consumed in a blinding light. The fight is resolved by the work of Esper, who sends Lapis away to another Murder Game before she could get a fatal blow onto Will. Reporting back to Exe in the Blood Institute headquarters, Esper manages to cover for Will's operation, and afterwards, Will heads for his dormitory to get an ease of mind by reading the countless books he has there. That is put to the side as he notices a small envelope slipped from under his door. Checking the envelope's contents, he's immediately shocked and frozen at the next order that is to be done by him: kill Teresa Agnes. Epilogue(s) School Daze Deciding to forge a path as his own person, he would share a kiss with Teresa at the end of the event, though what became of him afterwards is somewhat unclear. Traversing Aether Will was left behind during the event and presumably died having received no epilogue. However, it was eventually revealed that a woman named Yukari Yakumo revived Will and placed him back on board the Serenity like he'd never been gone at all. In exchange for his revival, Will was pushed into joining The Blood Institute. Relationships * Malcolm Reynolds - Also known as Logan Wilson, he was the protagonist of Firefly who debuted in School Daze. In the beginning where both had no recollection of their true memories, Logan and James were always expected to be fighting each other, usually because James would always stir up trouble one way or the other. Once both regain their memories, interaction between the two became an alliance to make sure that the death toll doesn't escalate any higher. * Teresa Agnes - A major character from The Maze Runner who debuted in The Reapers' Game. Under their Illusion personas, while Teresa was known as Vivette Anya Stark, the relationship between James and Vivi was obviously unsavory. James always sought her out to be the perfect bullying target, his actions towards her ranging from basic pushing around to actually attempting to sexually assault her. When he regained his memories first, Will felt terrible for what he had done under the James persona, and did all he can to make it up for her, whether she felt uncomfortable near him or not. Once both got their memories back, they maintain a friendship and work together to keep the death toll to a low along with Mal, and occasionally he would attempt to flirt with her, which ends up with her embarrassment from it. While he is called "Cherub" by Teresa, Will would call her by the nickname "Tessa." * Arc - Also known as Aaron Wilson, he also debuted in School Daze and was a character from Final Fantasy III. Just like James bullied Vivi, he saw Aaron as another potential bullying target, stealing thirty bucks and an iTunes card from him in the very beginning of the Illusion Game. Once he regained the memories of Will, his attempts on making good deeds to make it up to his faults as James has Aaron immediately becoming friends with him. Once both regained their memories, Will would try to assist Aaron whenever something were to go wrong. * Jen - Also known as Michelle Kile, she also appeared in School Daze. Throughout the entirety of the Illusion Game, regardless of their memories until Michelle receives hers back, James did actually have a fear of Michelle. Even Will shared this same fear only due to the fact that Michelle's "nutshots" were that painful. Other than that, they do have an understanding once Will receives his memories back. * Rinato Dormi - A former member of the Blood Institute, known as "Lapis Lazuli", who made her debut in Murder VII: The Ultimate Game. Despite his attempts of deterring her attempts to kill him and that he wasn't a devoted member of the Institute, Lapis only finds him to be no better than the Institute. Will is able to tell that they both had the same thoughts of the Institute, and it's only his position within the organization that makes this hard to prove to Lapis. Trivia * His Illusion persona, "James Lancaster," is actually named after Will's close friend, James "Jem" Carstairs, and later Will's eldest son, James Herondale. * Due to lacking a stele to properly use runic magic, Will resorts to using his blood as a substitute to a stele, which works out fine due to the fact that his blood is of angelic heritage. * His nickname for Teresa is "Tessa," which is the exact same nickname used for his love interest in the novels, Theresa Gray (whom of which he marries after the events of the series). * Will is one of a small group of characters to have participated in various events out of order. Although Traversing Aether takes place after No Serenity to be Found chronologically, Will participated in the event in between his time within No Serenity to be Found due to time travel. Category:Characters Category:School Daze Category:Survivors Category:Intertwined Lies Category:Traversing Aether Category:No Serenity to be Found Category:The Blood Institute